Maria's Feeling V2
by Revived Bushin Ninja
Summary: After the events of SoTN Maria goes to find Alucard and tell him how she truely feels but there is danger in the air. This is a rewrite of my first story ever. Please enjoy and review.


Disclaimer: I dont own Castlevania or any of the characters, save the vampires that are in the story. This is a rewrite of my first story ever. Please enjoy.

* * *

The thoughts of having to fight his father for the second in his life began to tear through his mind as Alucard began to make his escape from the center of the inverted castle. As he moved swiftly Alucard noticed that most of the monsters were vanishing as the castle's power began to quickly fade away.

"_Just like before…," _Alucard thought to himself as he made it to the teleport room.

After reappearing in the normal castle he quickly began to descend the stairs that lead him to a battle with Richter Belmont his mind reflected again to the brief battle that broke his ribs for a few moments, thanks to Belmont's Vampire Killer whip.

"_I'm running out of time!" _

As he moved several small bats began to fly towards him so Alucard quickly drew his sword, a sword that was passed down his mother's side of the family and given to him nearly 360 years ago, and cut down the bats quickly.

"_There!" _

Alucard quickly ran across the lowered drawbridge as the final parts of the castle began to fully crumble. In the distance he could see Maria and Richter standing on the side of a cliff overlooking the castle. Alucard quickly made his way to meet them.

* * *

"Richter, the castle," Maria said, watching the great castle of Vlad 'Dracula' Tepes crumble and fall for the second time in her young life. 

"Good he was able to defeat Dracula," Richter said, smiling softly.

"So you made it," Alucard said walking up behind them.

Quickly both Maria and Richter turned around and saw the hybrid vampire standing there, his face still showing little emotion.

"Alucard, I'm glad you're alright," Maria said, a small smile forming on her beautiful face.

"What happened to Shaft?" Richter asked after a brief moment of silence.

"He was consumed by the same power he sought to control," Alucard said, looking to the vampire hunter.

Richter soon found himself looking down at the ground. "Alucard I'm sorry. Tis my fault you had to fight your father."

"I had my own reasons for destroying him."

"It… it must have been painful."

"Indeed," Alucard said, looking out into the distance.

"So what are you planning to do now?" Maria soon asked.

"The blood that flow through my veins is cursed," Alucard began. "It would be best if I returned to my eternal slumber. Far thee well for we will not meet again."

With his final words Alucard turned and walked off, walking into the near by forest. Maria advanced a few steps but soon stopped looking down to the grounds.

"Don't you want to go after him," Richter asked his sister in law.

"I'm sorry but I can't let him just walk out of my life like this," Maria said, turning to Richter.

"Then go," Richter replied smiling. "Perhaps you can save his troubled soul."

"Richter…" Maria said softly smiling. "Thank you and farewell for now."

"Farewell my lady," Richter said, bowing slightly.

Maria bowed in return before running off in the direction Alucard ran off. Richter watched Maria run off before he began to make his way home to see his beloved Annette.

* * *

Maria's eyes shifted around as the sun had set and the half moon provided some but very little light in the forest. While she didn't want to admit it she was lost and so were he hopes of finding the man she had feelings for. Sighing softly Maria clasped her hands together to begin to summon some of her animal spirits to help guide her out of the forest and home. Before she could begin to chant the words needed she heard some ruffling in a near by bush. As Maria turned to look a wolf suddenly jumped out of the bush and knocked her to the ground. 

"Get off!" Maria screamed trying to push off the wolf as it began to dig its claws into the sides of her short green outfit.

Crying out in pain as warm blood began to trickle down her sides and to the grass below her. The wolf howled loudly before it suddenly jumped off of her. Maria sat up before she slowly began to stand, her eyes locked on the wolf.

"Well," a voice boomed from behind the young woman.

Maria quickly got to her feet and turned around to see three more people all dressed in black clothing, watching her. The wolf walked over to the others and began to transform back into a human female.

"She's a werewolf?" Maria gasped, taking a step back as her hands moved to her sides.

"Wrong woman," the tallest man spoke up. "We are vampires."

"But that's not possible," Maria said, backing up slightly. "The castle has fallen."

"Fool," the woman spoke. "We were never in the castle. However your blood is not that of a Belmont."

"Yes," the tall one spoke again. "Tell us where the Belmont that killed lord Dracula is so we can kill him."

"It was not Belmont blood that killed Dracula!" Maria said, moving her left hand to her side. "It was Alucard."

"What? The bastard son of our lord! He has been asleep for almost 300 years."

"No," Maria said as energy gathered in her hand. "You're wrong."

Maria threw the ball of fire at the vampires however the largest one reached out and grabbed the fire, dispelling it.

"Go," the tallest one said to the women.

Moving quickly the woman attacked Maria and knocked her on the ground. As Maria began to sit up the vampire kicked her in the chest, knocking her on her back. The vampire moved quickly and sat down on Maria's chest, pinning her arms with her legs.

"So," the vampire giggled moving her head a bit closer to Maria's. "Are you ready to die little girl."

Maria spat at the vampire and the vampire in turn slapped Maria hard across the face, drawing some blood from her cheek as the vampire used her sharp finger nails to cut across Maria's cheek.

"Bitch," the vampire said as she grabbed Maria's head and turned it sharply to the left side. "Now suffer."

Maria's eyes closed and she held her breath for a moment as the vampire brushed her fangs on Maria's neck.

Suddenly the weight of the vampire was lifted off of Maria. She opened her eyes and looked up and saw a gloved hand around her neck. Maria's eyes followed the arm and saw the platinum blond hair of the hybrid vampire she first saw in the clock room of the dark castle.

"Al…Alucard!" Maria said sitting up; glad that Alucard had found her in time.

Alucard threw the vampire against a close tree and nearly broke the trunk of it. As the vampire slowly got up she growled and lunged at Alucard. As Alucard quickly sidestepped the vampire he felt her nails cut across his cheek and drawing blood. Moving with inhuman speed Alucard drew his sword and stabbed the vampire from behind. She cried out in pain as Alucard twisted the blade before ripping it out and beheading the vampire.

"You are weak," Alucard said, turning to the other vampires. "And you wanted to destroy Belmont? Impossible!"

"You bastard child," the tall vampire shouted. "Kill him now!"

The other two vampires moved quickly at Alucard but he just opened his cape and two large balls of fire appeared, launching themselves at the vampires. The power of the balls engulfed them and killed them slowly, leaving nothing behind.

"This…" the last vampire said. "This can't be!"

Alucard rushed at the vampire and suddenly vanished. The vampire's eyes widened as he felt the cold steel of Alucard's sword cut him in half. After another slash Alucard reappeared where he was before and the vampire's halves hit the ground.

"Thank you Alucard," Maria said, taking a few steps towards him. She watched as he put his sword back into his scabbard and the cuts on his cheeks began to close slowly, due to the minor regeneration of Alucard's vampire blood.

Alucard reached into the small pouch on his side and pull out a small vial with a blue liquid in it; he handed it to Maria.

"This will take care of your wounds," he said to her.

"Thank you Alucard," Maria said as she took off the top and drank the liquid quickly. She had hold back her gag reflex as the awful liquid rolled down her throat. She dropped the vial to the ground before looking back to Alucard.

"Why did you wish to follow me?" Alucard asked, without looking at Maria.

"I'm sorry," Maria began. "I didn't want you to just leave. I figured that you could come and celebrate with us at Richter's home."

"Maria," Alucard began, turning his back to her. "I've told you before I don't belong here with other mortals. My blood is cursed."

As he began to walk away from her Maria felt some tears well up in her lovely eyes. Maria ran to Alucard and gently grabbed his arm.

"Please don't leave Alucard," Maria said softly. "You can stay with me. I don't care about your bloodline."

"If only all humans shared the same views as you Maria," Alucard said, gently pulling away from her. "Then I would stay behind but they won't accept me for who I am. The same way they didn't accept my mother."

"Your mother," Maria questioned softly.

"Yes she was a woman gifted in the arts of using herbs to heal the sick but she was burned alive as a witch," Alucard said, looking up to the moon.

As the moonlight shined on his face Maria could have sworn she saw a tear escape Alucard's eye but as he blinked it vanished.

"I was there and saw what had happened and in my anger," Alucard said softly. "I slaughtered the entire village with my own hands. I was but a young boy learning about the dark powers I had from my father. He taught me to control my powers but I tore away from him after remembering what my mother had told me before she died."

"Alucard, I'm so sorry," Maria said. "I didn't know."

"That is while I must vanish. I don't want my anger to regain control of my soul and make me like my father. Maria I thank you for all your help in the castle but this will be the last you see of me. Farewell my lady."

Without another word Alucard began to walk away from Maria, his cape blowing in the soft winds that began to blow. Maria watched Alucard for a moment feeling tears swell up in her lovely green eyes.

"Alucard," she whispered, the wind carrying her voice "Don't leave me. I love you."

Alucard heard her words and stopped in his tracks. As he turned to face her the winds picked up blowing his cape around his body some.

"What did you say?" he asked her.

Maria ran over to Alucard and threw her arms around him, looking up at his eyes. "I love you Alucard," she said. "I don't want you to leave me. I want to be with you."

"Maria," Alucard replied. "I can not die from age. I couldn't stand to see you grow old."

"Alucard make me turn," she said softly. "I don't want you to leave me."

"Maria, I won't expose another to my curse."

"So you don't love me then," she asked, looking up at him.

"I do," he said after a few moments. "But please understand."

Maria nodded. "Of course I understand. However please take his with you as you sleep."

Maria looked up and moved to stand on her tiptoes as her lips gently brushed against his. She smiled softly before she kissed him passionately and it took a moment but Alucard returned her kiss.

"_She loves me," Alucard thought. "And I love her. I don't want to leave her."_

As they kissed Alucard gently pulled back from her lips and kissed her cheek softly, then moved down to her neck and he saw her veins calling out to him.

"_No I can't. But I don't want her to get old and die… mother please understand."_

Alucard reared his head back and let his fangs grow in. Suddenly he sank his teeth into her delicate skin without warning and there was a powerful crash of thunder. She gasped as he drank some of her blood and soon felt her self get weak.

"Alucard…thank you," Maria said softly, before her eyes closed and she fell unconscious.

Alucard pulled his fangs out and gently laid her down on the ground before taking his cape off. After gently wrapping her in the cape Alucard gently lifted his bride in his arms and began to walk through the forest and into the town; back to the house of Belmont.

To be continued….

Well that's it. Not to bad eh? I didn't change to much but I think the rewrite is better than the first. Please let me know what you think but don't flame me that's not cool and I'll go Dark Metamorphosis on you. Hahaha. I'm working on the rewrite of the sequel; Alucard's family


End file.
